A Change Of Heart and Feelings
by Sephiroth-Worshiper
Summary: A yuri between Kagome and Sango.My first fanfiction, so hope you like it!more lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

It started out like any other day. Kagome was in her room packing for her trip threw the well, remembering to bring the essentials. As she walked out of her room and into the kitchen, she informed her family she was going to be away for the week, and was going to spend her time with Inuyasha. She quickly ran out of the house after grabbing a small amount to eat for breakfast. As she walked along to the well house, she thought in her mind "I'll finally have some peace while I'm away, and I can't wait till tonight". She strolled peacefully threw the neighborhoods, and when coming to the well, she jumped in as usually, not know what would happen in the Feudal era.

When she came out on the other side of the well, she noticed Shippo sitting by a tree, fast asleep. "Typical Shippo, waiting for my arrival by the tree" thought Kagome. With her stuff in hand, she went over and knelt by Shippo, and rubbed his furry head, until he sleepily awoke. "KAGOME!" yelled Shippo with great, overwhelming happiness. Shippo suddenly dived into the comforting arms of Kagome saying "O Kagome, I missed u so much! Everyone is in a village not to far from here clearing up a demon problem, so they sent me". Kagome sighed and said, " I missed you too little guy, now lets go". The two set off towards the town.

When they arrived at the town, they noticed a crowd around the local Inn. Kagome looked to Shippo in confusion, and Shippo re-assured her by saying " the towns people rewarded us with enough rooms for all of us for the week, so the others should be inside waiting for us". With that, they hurried along towards the Inn, pushing through the growing crowd, and suddenly come apon Sango at the front door. " I have been waiting for you two!" exclaimed Sango. Sango leaded the two through the inn. "We have the rooms, but there is a slight problem. You see, they were only able to rent us out two rooms, so Kagome…" Sango looked over towards Kagome, " you and me will be sharing a room, and Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha, will be sharing a room". Sango gave little Shippo the key to the room, and sent him off. "The reason there room is on the other side is because there are two sides; men's side, with men's hot springs; and Women's side, with women's Hot Springs". Sango unlocked the door, and they walked inside their room.

The moment Kagome walked in the room, she threw her stuff on the bed, and began to unpack her stuff. Sango, on the other hand, had slightly less packing, so there was less to unpack. When Sango was finished, she decided to go check out the Women's Hot Springs, while Kagome stayed and finished with her unpacking. But before Sango had left, she noticed Kagome pull out a small box, and noticed that Kagome giggled at the sight of it. This confused Sango, but she decided to wait until later to ask. When Kagome was finished, she lay out on her bed, and started to think about Inuyasha. Just the sound of his name ticked her off, because she always thought of him and Kikyo…. Together. Still, she sat there and thought about him, until Sango had come back. "The springs are really nice Kagome" said Sango. " We should go in later". Kagome nodded in agreement. "I think I'll go right now, cause I feel all yucky for the trip, I mean, if u don't mind". Kagome hopped she didn't hurt her feelings in anyway. "Actually, I really don't mind" Chuckled Sango. "I was just about to head out for a walk". Suddenly, they both felt a little more, closer to each other. They noticed it happened, and smiled at each other. They both got ready to do what they needed to, and made sure they had the keys, and went their ways.

As Kagome walked down the hallway, she thought about Sango a lot, and that made her knees a bit weak (in a good way). She never felt this way about Sango, but she couldn't get he rout of her mind. As she approached the springs, she unraveled her towel to reveal her beautifully soft body. As she dropped the towel she noticed a cool breeze which made her shiver, so she covered her breasts for warmth as she walked in. As she got deeper, the mildly hot water had reached her pussy. She gave pleasurable shudder because the warmth of the water was a kind of stress reliever. Though it made her a little Horney, she thought she'd save the pleasure for tonight and for got it while her mind was lost in the soothing water. When she awoke from her daze, she was refreshed. So when she started to come out of the water, her nipples started to perk, so she decided to hurry up with the drying, and hurry back to the room. As she reached the room, she opened the door, walked in, let her towel down in a hurry, and shut the door. She had the strangest feel to walk around nude and examine her body. She took great pride in how her body looked. She went through her clothes and found matching bra and panties, put them on and lay in bed, figuring Sango wouldn't be back for awhile. For awhile, Kagome thought about Sango, while stroking her laced panties.

Author's note:Hope you liked my first chapter, more too come, and more lemon

(disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha)


	2. Chapter 2

Sango had been walking around for about a half an hour now, with her pet Kylala by her side. She was half-expecting to see Miroku lurking around watching her, but he was nowhere to be seen. With Miroku out of her mind for a bit, she had time to think about what happened at the door to their hotel room. "It was this weird feeling…why though…why to Kagome… " Thought Sango while she sat down by an old oak tree. This puzzled her mind, while little Kylala cuddled into her lap. "Meeeew…Meeeeeeew" whined Kylala, while nudging Sango's hand. "Why….why…." wondered Sango. With the nudging of her hand by Kylala, she came out of her daze. She smiled at Kylala and said "Let's go back"

When entering the hotel, she noticed that it was quite….a bit too quite. Sango had started to worry about the others, since they had not heard from them in awhile. While walking down the empty, quite hallway, she heard something….no….someone. She couldn't differentiate it from a whine, whimper, or a moan. She also heard some kind of buzz; not like anything she had heard before. The closer she got to her room, the louder both noises got. "That voice…" she though. "It sounds like…….Kagome!" Sango had accidentally dropped Kylala when she made a sprint for her and Kagome's room. "zzzzzzzzzzzz". It got louder. "Uuuuhhh……mmmm….yea…" She rushed, confused by the noises. Once she got to the door, she slammed it open and yelled "Kagome, are you……." She stopped when she noticed Kagome nude, spread out on the bed with a vibrating dildo (which Sango had never seen before) in her hand, penetrating her pussy, and her other hand groping her right breast.

Sango, shocked by what she just saw, was speechless. Kagome, on the other hand, put away her dildo, put her clothes back on, and sat down near Sango. "Well…" said Kagome. "How was your walk?"

She looked over at Sango. "Kagome, I'm a bit confused. What where you doing just then?" Kagome gave a little, cute chuckle, and said "I'm sorry Sango; I didn't mean to make you worry. What you saw me doing, just then, it's called masturbation." Sango looked even more confused then before. "Masturbation…….can you explain a bit more?" "Well" said Kagome, "it's when you are sexually aroused, but necessarily can't or don't want to have sex. So really, it's kind of an alternative to sex, when you think about it." Sango started to understand, but still bewildered. "And that thing in my hand was a Dildo. It's a masturbation tool, shaped like a man's penis, so it's more like having sex. You can buy one that can vibrate, like mine, to give you a better experience." Kagome scooted closer to Sango. "You should try it sometime, you'd like it. You can even use my dildo if you want, just give me a heads up when your going to use it. And also, if you want, I can teach you some more about it." Sango looked at Kagome, and smiled. "Maybe later, but there was something I wanted to talk to you about".

They went outside, where it was dark, a nice breeze was blowing, and the stars were out. They laid up against a tree, beside each other and relaxed. "Kagome, I've been wondering, is it ok to have feelings for someone, of the same gender?" This question really caught Kagome of guard. "Well…heh….funny thing actually. Personally, I think it's good to be able to love someone of the same gender. I mean, I decided to go lesbian after I was fed up with InuYasha. Guys like InuYasha are the reason girls become lesbians really. Why do you ask?" Kagome thought Sango might have found someone to her liking. "Well, I've had some problems with Miroku, so I thought 'maybe I could get with a girl like me' and 'we would be really happy together." The thought of this made Sango feel like that time, with Kagome, outside their room. Kagome was silent.

The conversation was left silent for awhile. Suddenly, Kagome scooted closer to Sango, face-to-face. Kagome was red, almost like blushing. She got closer, and closer. 'She is going in for a kiss…' thought Sango, but she didn't mind, she actually wanted this to happen. Their lips locked; both of their hearts jumped. 'This…..this is what I wanted' thought Sango. They were making-out for a few minutes, before Kagome pulled away, slowly. I string of saliva was attached to Kagome's and Sango's lips, but apon Kagome breaking away, it was pulled apart. They looked at each other, and blushed. "Kagome…." whispered Sango. "Sango…." replied Kagome. They stared at one another, in a loving way. They both knew now; they knew why they had those feelings earlier that day. They smiled to each other. Sango laid against the tree again. Kagome crawled over to her, and cuddled with her. They watched the stars for the rest of the night, wishing it would never end.

(yay the anticipated secnd chapter, srry it took so long. hope you like it)


End file.
